Data stored in a storage area network may need to be isolated from other data stored in the storage area network. Isolating data may become more involved if switches are used to forward data in the storage area network. Typically, separate switches are used to separate data. Using separate switches, however, may increase the complexity of managing the storage area network. Consequently, isolating data in storage area networks has posed challenges.